thelastvikingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boat buildier
Quotes Once met nearby his workshop: "I make boats, you want some boats!?" "I can upgrade your boat, or sell you a new one, you want?" "Boats are amazing at one thing... sailing, actually no, they are also good at sinking, which is a little unfortunate. Anyway, I am here to sell you boat related stuff." " I had this dream, that one day millions of people might have access to my boat shop, through tiny little devices they hold in their hands that use something called electricity. In my dreams, electricity was like the lightning of the gods, I have no idea what I am talking about, I should stick to selling boats." "I got me a boat-load of boats for sale... well actually only one, but that really doesn't sound so amazing right?" "My boat designs can only carry so many people, but I can build new designs that can carry more people when the time is right." "Why did I start building boats? Simple really, my father made boats, and one day he went on a raid and never came back. I wanted to build a boat to go and find him, that was before I relised I couldn't swim. I suspect he is over in England, he just wanted to get away from his stepmother." "You want to buy a boat? You want one with an engine? Engines haven't been invented yet, so you have to stick with oars and a sail." "If you want to sail to England and do some raiding, I got what you need." "I like to think of myself as an artist, and my art is making boats." "As a boat buildier, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I am actually scared of the sea." "I am good with my hands, I like to build boats, both the model ones that go inside bottles, and the real ones that people like you take on raids!" "Sing with me - a boat to sail the sea, in time you will see, that you can be like me and stay at home - yes it needs some work." "I can't swim... so why did I get in to the boat building business?" "I believe that a good boat is like a good meal... actually I have no idea what I am talking about, I was thinking of becoming a philosopher, but then I realised I was best off building boats." "So if you go on raids, you can get wood, and other things that help me build boats for you... you can also pay me." "I have a new song, - we are the vikings, and we don't know about biking, because as you can bet, bikes haven't been invented yet - what do you think? I don't build bikes, but I do make boats." "I think that people use my boats not just because they are practical, but also because they look really edgy, like french fashionable clothing." "Take my boat on a raid! Why do we raid? I think it's because we are efficient! Why mine gold and grow crops when you can just take what ever you need! Some would say we are just lazy." "I don't like to travel, I am happy never seeing anything beyond this town, but it's great to know that the boats I build go all over the world!" When the boat is upgraded: http://thelastvikings.wikia.com/wiki/Characters